


Tic-Tac-Toe

by poeticfish



Series: Their Ride to Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Games, Humor, Sam ships Destiel, diner, poor waitress, tic-tac-toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticfish/pseuds/poeticfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted was to teach Cas a new game, but somehow things got a little out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic-Tac-Toe

"Hey, Cas, you know how to play tic-tac-toe?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, who was sitting in the booth across from him with Sam. They had gone to a diner for breakfast and Sam was taking the opportunity to do some research on his laptop while Dean sat there feeling extremely bored.

"I don't know what that is," Castiel answered.

"I'll teach you." Dean took a pen out of his pocket and grabbed a napkin that was on the table, starting to draw a tic-tac-toe board. "See, you make a grid-type thing like this, and then one person is X and the other is O. Then we take turns writing our letter in the squares and whoever gets three in a row wins."

"Okay, you go first."

"Do you want to be X or O?"

"O."

Dean put an X in the middle square and then gave the pen to Castiel. He thought for a few seconds before carefully writing an O next to Dean's X. They kept playing, and Dean decided to let him win the first time.

"Look, you got three in a row. You won," Dean said, drawing a line through Castiel's three O's. "You know, I can't tell you how many times me and Sammy have played this stupid little game in diners like this."

Sam looked away from his laptop at the written-on napkin, smiling a little. "What, did you let him win?"

"Of course not," Dean lied defensively.

His brother smirked in response. "No, no. I think it's adorable."

"Shut up."

Castiel had no idea what they were talking about, so he dismissed it.

"You know what we used to do back in college?" Sam began. "We would make huge tic-tac-toe boards that took up the whole paper and you'd have to get, like, eight in a row. It was fun."

Dean raised an eyebrow. " _That's_  what you did in college? Man, you guys were pretty crazy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "We got bored a lot."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I want to try playing your version."

Sam shrugged and closed his laptop- he wasn't getting much research done anyway- and ripped out a page from the notebook he had been taking notes in. He drew a tic-tac-toe board with eight lines down and eight across.

"Okay, you have to get five in a row and all three of us are playing," Sam said.

"But... There is only X and O," Castiel replied.

"We'll use S, D, and C."

"Alright, challenge accepted," Dean decided. "Youngest goes first, Sammy."

Sam thought for a second and put an S in one of the squares as Castiel watched intently. Dean then wrote a D in the space next to it, and Castiel put a C somewhere in the middle.

They played for a few more minutes until Castiel said, "I got three in a row."

"You need five, Cas," Sam reminded him.

"Those weren't the rules when Dean explained it."

"Yeah, but this is a bigger board. Three would be too easy."

"Hold on," Dean spoke up. "Cas has a point. I don't know if you can just  _change_  the rules of tic-tac-toe like this. It seems illegal or something."

"You're just taking your boyfriend's side."

Dean rolled his eyes. "The gay jokes stop being funny after the billionth time, you know."

"Sam, it's your turn," Castiel interrupted.

Still laughing, Sam took his turn and they continued with the weird bored-college-student version of tic-tac-toe. Soon though, the waitress approached the table.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

Dean didn't realize she was there and kept focusing on their game. "Is that supposed to be an S or a C?"

"It's an S, obviously," Sam answered.

"Dude, could your handwriting be any worse?"

"Shut up! Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Excuse me," the waitress said loudly.

"This is much more confusing with three people," Castiel spoke up, ignoring her.

"No, it isn't," Sam replied.

"He's very new to this," Dean reminded him.

"It's good that you defend your boyfriend."

"Oh my God, dude!"

"It's okay, I respect you for that!"

"Who's turn is it?" Castiel asked.

"Mine," Sam said.

"No, you just went," Dean argued. "Now you're cheating, huh?"

"Wait, I won!" Castiel exclaimed.

Sam shook his head. "You need  _five_ , not four, Cas!"

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.

"You say you hate the gay jokes, but you really set yourself up for them..."

"HELLO?!" the waitress yelled.

"WE'RE BUSY!" Castiel yelled back.

To make a long story short, this continued for a few minutes, some muffins were thrown, and Sam, Dean, and Castiel were kicked out of the diner.

-end-


End file.
